powerfullordsfandomcom-20200214-history
Powerful Lord Rebellion
This is just a mere scene earlier in the Powerful Lord Movie. If you wish to keep it, say yes, if not, the scene will be scrapped off. Plot The gate explodes, and Dark Falcon walks in. Dark Essence is sharpening his Dark Star Saber, with Speedair on his side, and Black Scythe in front of him. Dark Falcon: Why did you murder Dark Mazeroid?! A gust of wind hits him and he is flung at a wall, slightly cracking it. Speedair: How dare you speak to Dark Essence like that?! Dark Essence gestures him to stop. Dark Falcon gets up. Dark Essence: Oh, come on, tell me how that possibly matters to you? Dark Falcon: Dark Mazeroid was my friend and- Dark Essence: Lies. You only care for your self. You are afraid that, since I murdered Dark Mazeroid for such a failure, you might come next. You think that if you dethrone me, that won't be a problem anymore. Dark Falcon looks in shock, then rages, and breathes a stream of black fire at the Dark Essence. Dark Essence uses the Dark Star Saber to deflect it and then fire a shadow beam at Dark Falcon, sending him flying against the very wall, but this time shattering it as if were glass. Dark Falcon crashes into the ground, and he pants. Black Scythe: Woah. Dark Falcon moans in pain, as a large wound appears on his chest, black smoke coming out of it. He starts to bleed a golden liquid. Dark Essence: Oh, look at your pitiful self. I would murder right now... But no. You aren't worth it. Dark Mazeroid on the other hand, deserved death. I will not grant you mercy, Dark Falcon. Black Scythe, don't heal him whatever happens. Leave him like that. Dark Falcon, moaning: You know I'll heal eventually! Dark Essence: Until then, you'll suffer enough. Dark Mazeroid failed to conquer a dimension, while you all managed to do that. We all know that dimensions below 51 are weak. I don't get how he failed to conquer Dimension 40 for us, while Speedair easily DESTROYED dimension 49. Dark Falcon moans in pain. Dark Essence: And now, I'll go destroy dimension 50. SHADOW TRAVEL! (he disappears in a shockwave of shadows) Dark Falcon: Black Scythe... Black Scythe turns to him. Black Scythe: Yes? Dark Falcon: Don't you think we must rebel against the Dark Essence already? Speedair's sword flies at him, and stabs him in the heart. He yells in pain. Dark Falcon: YOUCH! Speedair, your traitor! Speedair: I'm not a traitor. I'm a loyal person. That brought me my position. He waves his arms around, envelopping himself in a tornado. The tornado then fades, and Speedair is no longer there. Dark Falcon: And you, Black Scythe, I still have faith in you! Black Scythe walks over to him, and removes Speedair's sword. He throws it aside and it disappears. Black Scythe: That is all I can do to you. Atadna! He teleports out. BUT DON'T WORRY GUYS, DARK FALCON WILL HEAL EVENTUALLY! Characters *Dark Essence *Dark Falcon *Speedair *Black Scythe